Une menace grandissante
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Une nouvelle mission attend nos exorcistes et pas des moindres. Le comte millénaire devient de plus en plus puissant et les membres de la famille Noah commencent à bouger. [Attention il est probable qu'il y ait un risque de spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

**_Oui, je sais, je sais j'ai plein de fictions à finir et je les finirai si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule fiction en français sur ce merveilleux manga qu'est D.Gray-Man et je ne pouvais laisser passer un tel affront. XD _**

**_Allen (exaspéré) : Elle est vraiment à fond dans son truc là..._**

**_Moi : C'est vrai ! Qui ne pourrait pas tomber sous le charme de la froideur de Kanda ou sous la classe de Rabi ?_**

**_Allen : Et moi alors ?_**

**_Moi (toujours dans son délire) : De ce fait je vais remédier à cela en écrivant ceci ! TADAM ! Bien sûr, comme à l'accoutumée ne soyez pas avares de reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir histoire de voir ce qui va ou ne va pas. Sinon, l'histoire ne se situe pas après un chapitre précis. Et il y aura peut-être des risques de spoilers, j'en suis pas encore sûre. Alors lisez ceci à vos risques et périls._**

**_Lenalee (souriante) : Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**Fanfiction D.Gray-man**

_Ecrite par PetiteSaki_

**Chapitre 1 : **_Nouvelle mission _

**Congrégation de l'ombre, 10h25 AM**

" Hé ! Superviseur en chef ? Réveillez-vous bon sang ! grogna River en tentant de réveiller Komui qui s'était encore endormi sur ses papiers.

Commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter devant le manque de réaction du frère de Lenalee, il se décida à employer la " fameuse phrase ".

- Lenalee-chan va se marier.

- Quoi ?! hurla Komui en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Se marier sans me le dire, mais c'est inhumain ! ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots devant l'oeil plus qu'exaspéré de son assistant.

- Plus urgent, reprit River en désignant la pile de papiers entassée sur le bureau de son supérieur. Vous avez tout ça à signer alors magnez-vous un peu !

Komui cessa de pleurer avant de jeter un oeil désespéré devant la montagne de travail qui l'attendait.

- Vous n'avez aucune pitié envers moi River. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel ?

- Cessez un peu de vous plaindre et rangez une fois pour toute ce bureau bon sang !

**Réfectoire, 10h50 AM**

- Oh, mais si ce n'est pas notre membre le plus récent que voilà ! s'enthousiasma Jerry. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre aujourd'hui ?

- Hé bien... Je prendrai seulement du curry sec, des frites, du ragout de boeuf, des croquettes à la viande ainsi que du pudding à la mangue comme dessert.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, tu es vraiment un ventre, tu le sais ça ? déclara son interlocuteur, amusé.

- Hé, hé... Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Les exorcistes ont besoin de prendre des forces pour accomplir correctement leur travail.

Pour toute réponse, Allen eût un léger sourire avant de s'emparer du plateau de nourriture que lui tendait Jerry. Timcampy se mit à voleter dans sa direction avant de se poser sur sa tête alors que le jeune garçon prenait place à l'une des tables.

- Ah, te voilà Timcampy ! Cette fois tu ne t'es pas fait manger par un chat on dirait.

- Bonjour Allen ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Je peux m'asseoir à cette table ?

- Ah ! Bonjour Lenalee. Oui, bien sûr. Installe toi donc.

- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant place.

Elle commença ensuite à manger jusqu'à ce que River ne fasse son apparition dans la salle.

- Hé ! Allen, Lenalee ! Une mission pour vous ! Où est Kanda ?

Pour toute réponse ils haussèrent les épaules alors que l'assistant de Komui poussait un profond soupir.

- Bon, pas grave. Allez-y déjà tous les deux, je vais voir s'il n'est pas encore en train de s'entrainer.

Les deux exorcistes acquiescèrent avant de se lever pour se rendre dans le bureau du superviseur en chef.

**Bureau de Komui, 11h20 AM**

- Oni-san, ton bureau... lâcha sa soeur, exaspérée.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! pleurnicha ce dernier. J'ai trop de boulot moi, et en plus vous me demandez d'être plus organisé ? Bande de tortionnaires !

Allen les regarda un moment, s'empêchant du mieux possible de tomber à la renverse devant cette conversation plus que puérile. Mais le grand-frère de Lenalee sembla soudain recouvrer son sérieux et incita les deux exorcistes à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

- Bon, j'imagine que River vous a prévenu. Des événements étranges surviennent en ce moment en France, plus précisément près de la capitale. Plusieurs trouveurs ont été envoyés là-bas pour enquêter, mais nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis un moment et cela commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Selon moi, il y a une innocence là-bas à récupérer et bien sûr le plus vite possible avant que les Akumas ne mettent la main dessus.

- C'est une mission en duo ? interrogea Lenalee.

- Non, avoua son frère. Vous serez trois cette fois.

- Cette mission est si dangereuse que ça ? s'étonna Allen. Ou bien vous ne nous avez pas tout dit ?

Komui parut un moment songeur avant de porter une tasse de café à ses lèvres pour en boire le contenu. Il la reposa ensuite sur la table.

- Je ne peux pas vous cacher qu'il s'agira peut-être d'un piège et il est fort probable que les Akumas soient bien plus nombreux que je ne l'imagine. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous soyez prudents. Et puis...

Il se mit à pleurer avant de s'accrocher à la jambe de sa soeur adorée.

- Je ne veux pas que Lenalee-chan soit blessée ! T'as intérêt à la protéger du mieux que tu peux Allen, si elle revient ici avec une seule égratignure tu subiras mon courroux !

- Il est terrifiant, songea le jeune Walker en voyant le superviseur en chef sortir ses outils pour la réparation des armes anti-akumas.

- Bien, bien, bien, reprit Komui. Cela dit, je vous laisse expliquer tout ça à Kanda, bon voyage !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Allen, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je n'entends pas ! lança le superviseur en chef en faisant semblant de fouiller dans ses papiers.

Sur ce, les deux exorcistes furent mis à la porte alors que Kanda s'avançait déjà vers eux, une expression toujours aussi froide sur le visage. Lenalee fut la première à prendre la parole, histoire de lui raconter briévement la mission qui les attendait tous les trois. Une fois les explications terminées, Kanda poussa un profond soupir.

- J'ai eu que deux jours de repos et déjà une nouvelle mission, grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- Allons-y, déclara la jeune fille.

**Train, 11h40**

- Si c'est un piège du comte, il est fort possible que nous y laissions notre peau, songea Allen. D'un autre côté, s'il nous envoit bon nombre d'Akumas et que l'on parvient à les éliminer ça sera toujours ça de moins dans les troupes du comte millénaire. Et puis...

Il frôla son oeil maudit sous le regard intrigué de Lenalee.

- Cet oeil me permettra de repérer les Akumas, ça pourrait nous donner un avantage. Très faible, certes, mais c'est toujours ça de gagné, pensa-t-il.

Déjà un peu plus confiant, le garçon aux cheveux blancs porta son attention sur la jeune fille. Sentant les yeux du garçon posés sur elle, Lenalee préféra détourner le regard vers la fenêtre, observant distraitement le paysage défilant devant ses yeux. Elle n'ignorait pas que le comte devenait de plus en plus puissant au fil du temps et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins d'exorcistes qu'auparavant. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute, elle commençait un peu à douter de pouvoir retrouver le " coeur " avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au fond, sauver le monde ne l'interressait pas particulièrement, mais c'était dans ce monde-ci que vivait ses amis. Et rien que pour ça, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner la lutte ainsi. Ses amis tenaient une place vraiment très importante dans son coeur et les perdre ainsi que son frère... Il était sûr qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie et ne s'en remettrait tout simplement jamais.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Lenalee ? interrogea Allen, quelque peu inquiet.

- Oui, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je songeais, c'est tout.

Rassuré, Allen se laissa un peu aller contre le dossier de la banquette avant de jeter un léger regard en biais vers Kanda. Ce dernier était négligemment appuyé contre la vitre, regardant d'un oeil désinterressé le paysage défiler. Le jeune Walker détourna son attention de l'exorciste avant que celui-ci ne le surprenne en train de le fixer. Il n'avait aucune intention de finir coupé en deux par Mugen.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, murmura-t-il alors que Timcampi se posait sur sa tête."

**A suivre... **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais avec le lycée et les devoirs c'était un peu galère dira-t-on. Encore désolée. Sinon, j'ai été vraiment surprise d'avoir déjà six reviews pour un seul chapitre. Franchement, merci beaucoup à vous, vous ne savez pas à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir ! Donc je tiens à faire un grand remericement à angeyumi, Eidole Shinigami, nobiooky, Hiruka MAKI, littledidi11 et Kumiko Coamenel ! Sinon dans ce chapitre, de l'action, enfin ! XD Et j'espère garder du mieux possible la personnalité de chaque personnage. Pour te répondre Eidole, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé des couples, mais j'ai encore du temps pour y réfléchir. XD Voilà et merci pour tous vos encouragements. En espérant que vous aimiez ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **_Imprévus  
_

**  
Banlieue de Paris, 2 jours plus tard, 16h20 PM**

" On y est, déclara Lenalee.

En effet, nos trois exorcistes étaient enfin parvenus jusqu'à leur destination et se trouvaient présentement dans une ruelle qui menait vers un vieux bâtiment délabré. Etrangement, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre inhabituel.

- Et pas un chat, nota Allen, sur ses gardes.

Kanda poussa un soupir, agacé, et prit les devants.

- Eh ! Attends ! s'exclama l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs en le rejoignant.

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant deux immenses portes de bois massif noir auxquelles était fixé un heurtoir métallique. Lenalee s'en saisit et le fit claquer contre les battants. Il y eût un bruit sourd, puis plus rien, le silence leur répondit. La jeune fille échangea un regard interrogateur avec Allen.

- Ca a l'air d'être désert, commenta celui-ci.

- Et tu as deviné ça tout seul " pousse de soja " ?

- C'est Allen ! grogna l'exorciste, excédé.

Kanda l'ignora, poussa la porte qui n'émit aucune résistance et se mit à grincer sur ses gonds, révélant un long couloir obscur éclairé seulement par quelques torches ancrées dans de petites alcôves. Timcampy vint se poser sur la tête d'Allen alors que le japonais ouvrait la marche, bientôt suivi par Allen et Lenalee. La jeune fille stoppa brusquement en plein milieu du couloir. Etonné, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers elle.

- Lenalee ? interrogea-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai cru entendre un bruit, mais j'ai certainement dû rêver.

Allen haussa les épaules et reprit son ascencion. Lenalee, restée un peu derrière, observa ce couloir avec anxiété. L'ambiance qui régnait dans ce bâtiment ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, comme si une présence sombre et maléfique n'attendait seulement qu'une ouverture pour mieux lui arracher la vie. Etrange sensation qui lui aurait fait froid dans le dos si elle n'était pas habituée à voir des akumas ou tout genre de phénomène paranormal, mais tout de même... S'arrachant momentanément à ses pensées, elle entreprit de rejoindre les deux autres lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudainement figée sur place. Surprise, elle força sur ses muscles, mais rien n'y fit. Elle décida donc en dernier recours d'enclencher son innocence et parvint finalement à s'extorquer de ce piège invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle observa un peu les alentours. Tout ceci pouvait-il être l'oeuvre d'un akuma qui aurait dépassé le niveau 1 ?

- Lenalee ? lâcha Allen en la rejoignant, posant les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ce bâtiment est étrange Allen, nous ferions mieux d'être prudents.

- Je ne vois aucun akuma pourtant, fit-il en utilisant son oeil maudit.

La jeune fille eût un rire nerveux.

- Allons-y ! dit-elle finalement en attrapant le garçon par le bras.

Ils traversèrent tous deux rapidement le long couloir et débouchèrent dans une grande salle où des tas de bancs étaient disposés. Au fond de la salle, un autel, où brûlaient plusieurs bougies répandant leur douce odeur de cire, trônait sur un tapis de couleur rouge. Kanda était déjà sur place et observait une immense peinture représentant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux océan. Dans son dos, d'immenses ailes blanches immaculées dépassaient, lui donnant une allure majestueuse, mais une lueur de tristesse semblait briller dans le fin fond de ses prunelles. La finesse du tableau étonna au plus haut point Allen. On aurait presque juré que la fille allait sortir du tableau pour venir les rejoindre. Lenalee voulut s'approcher lorsque des tirs se firent entendre. Allen fit aussitôt appel à son innocence et détruisit un des akumas de niveau 1 qui venaient d'apparaître. Lenalee fronça les sourcils et bondit aussitôt dans les airs, commençant une danse aérienne des plus incroyables pour mettre un terme à l'existence de ces démons. Kanda fut le seul à ne pas faire le moindre geste, se contentant simplement de s'asseoir sur un des bancs, désinterressé du combat.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais nous aider au moins ! grommela Allen en se débarrassant de l'akuma qui venait de l'attaquer.

- Fiche moi la paix " pousse de soja ".

Le combat prit rapidement fin.

- Ils étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude, constata l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Ne faisant pas attention à Allen, Kanda se rapprocha de la peinture, l'observant avec plus de minutie. Cette toile pouvait-elle avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'innocence ?

- C'est vraiment très joli, commenta Lenalee. Mais je doute que...

Un vent frais balaya la pièce, éteignant les dernières flammes qui subsistaient encore.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que... commença Allen.

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Un cierge fut allumé, rendant un peu de clarté à l'endroit. Le nouvel individu leva la source de lumière à hauteur de son visage et fronça les sourcils en apercevant nos trois amis.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Cet endroit est dangereux.

- On pourrait vous poser la même question, rétorqua Kanda, séchement.

- Kanda ! protesta Allen.

- Des gens m'ont dit que des inconscients avaient pénétré dans ce bâtiment.

- Monsieur, quel est cet endroit exactement ? interrogea Lenalee.

L'homme les toisa tour à tour et poussa un soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il détestait par-dessus tout les étrangers, les exorcistes et tous ces trucs paranormaux qui lui donnaient des boutons.

- Vous êtes dans un ancien temple dans lequel on vénérait Alésia.

- Alésia ? répéta la jeune fille, intriguée.

Et en plus ces gens étaient ignorants. L'homme soupira de nouveau.

- Alésia était une jeune fille comme les autres si ce n'est qu'elle était capable de manipuler l'eau à sa guise. Certains disent qu'elle vainquit un démon grâce à ses dons et qu'en échange Dieu lui avait offert des ailes. Mais on raconte que de cette fille émanait une profonde tristesse, mais personne n'en connut jamais la cause.

- Je me demande si elle a vraiment existé... murmura Allen, songeur.

- Maintenant allez vous-en exorcistes ! Cet endroit n'est pas pour vous.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna dans la pénombre, laissant les trois amis seuls dans l'obscurité.

- Il n'y a pas d'innocence ici, déclara Kanda, impassible. Il est inutile de rester plus longtemps.

Les deux autres ne trouvèrent rien à redire et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque Lenalee fut soudainement happée par le sol.

- Lenalee ! s'écria Allen. Lenalee ! Tu m'entends ?! Lenalee !

- Cesse de hurler comme ça " pousse de soja ".

Allen lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Mais elle... à l'instant... Kanda ?

L'exorciste tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, pas l'ombre d'un bruit ou d'une présence.

- Kanda ? Lenalee ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, les bougies se rallumèrent, diffusant leur pâle lueur dans la pièce. Devant l'autel, une créature aux longues ailes de chauve-souris et aux dents pointus se tenait, dardant un regard moqueur sur Allen.

- Pauvre petite chose qui se dit exorciste, siffla la créature. Tu vas mourir !

- Un akuma ? songea Allen. Serait-il de niveau 2 ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà le monstre fondait sur lui à toute vitesse, ouvrant la bouche de laquelle s'échappa un cri strident. L'exorciste se boucha aussitôt les oreilles tout en activant son innocence qui prit la forme d'un canon. Il attendit que le bruit cesse, visa et tira. Le laser heurta l'aile droite de l'akuma qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Les yeux remplis de haine, la créature ailée fonça sur Allen, dans le but de lui enfoncer les crocs dans le cou, mais l'exorciste évita facilement l'offensive en faisant un écart de côté. Le cri désagréable se fit de nouveau entendre, Allen poussa un gémissement plaintif, essayant d'atténuer une nouvelle fois ce son en portant la main à ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il batte cet akuma et vite, son corps ne supporterait pas indéfiniment la nouvelle forme de son innocence. Il prit donc l'initiative et bondit en direction de l'akuma, projetant un nouveau laser qui vint heurter le plafond, provoquant un petit éboulement.

- Tu comptes me tuer exorciste ? Si tu le fais, tu ne retrouveras jamais tes amis !

- Alors, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de leur disparition ?

- Qui sait...

Rageur, Allen tira un nouveau faisceau laser qui manqua de peu de transpercer la toile représentant Alésia.

- N'espère même pas pouvoir me vaincre ! s'écria l'akuma en fondant sur Allen, mordant le bras gauche de ce dernier."

L'exorciste s'écarta brusquement et changea rapidement la forme de son innocence en épée, découpant une des ailes du monstre. Celui-ci ouvrit la gueule dans le but de lui envoyer une nouvelle onde sonore, mais un jet d'eau le propulsa violemment contre le mur. L'eau sembla se mouvoir doucement et vint former un étau au niveau du tronc de l'akuma qui se désagrégea au bout de quelques minutes, libérant l'âme emprisonnée dans ce dernier. Des plumes blanches comme de la soie se mirent à virevolter dans la pièce. Sentant une présence, Allen se retourna. Il ne vit que ses deux amis au sol, inconscients.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Non, ne me tuez pas tout de suite je peux tout vous expliquer ! Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne cherchez pas à me tuer ? Ah bah excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment cru que vous m'en vouliez de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. XD Enfin, faut dire que j'étais censée vous mettre ce chapitre 3 dès samedi, mais le site ne voulait plus uploader les documents, alors si vous avez des réclamations à faire, vous savez à qui vous adresser. XD Bon, j'arrête là mon délire ou ça va vraiment devenir du grand n'importe quoi. Merci beaucoup Cassye de m'avoir laissée une petite review, je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plaise. Et t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est des ressemblances, après tout comme tu l'as si bien dit ce n'est que le fruit du hasard. Allez, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._**

* * *

**  
Chapitre 3 : **_L'apparition du comte_**  
**

Inquiet, Allen s'agenouilla auprès de Lenalee et la secoua un instant. Il n'obtint aucune réponse en retour. Il s'apprêta donc à essayer de réveiller Kanda lorsqu'un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la jeune exorciste. Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment son amie était sauve.

" Tout va bien Lenalee ? s'enquit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se remémorant rapidement les derniers événements.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un akuma de niveau trois est apparu et tu t'es évanouie.

- Tu as réussi à vaincre l'akuma ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- A vrai dire, je crois que quelqu'un m'a aidé, fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Ca devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec l'innocence, fit Kanda en rengainant. Décidément, tu ne fais que le travail à moitié " pousse de soja ".

Allen, exaspéré, préféra ne pas relever alors que le kendoka s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit l'exorciste à l'oeil maudit.

Kanda lui lança un bref regard, agacé.

- Chercher des informations sur l'innocence. Tss, quelle question !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Allen ne fit rien pour le retenir, après tout c'était Kanda et béni sera le jour où quelqu'un parviendra à le changer. Lenalee posa une main sur l'épaule de l'exorciste, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous ferions mieux de partir à la recherche d'indices, tu ne crois pas ?

Allen acquiesça en silence. Lenalee avait raison. Plus vite ils trouveraient l'innocence, moins il y aurait de chances que le comte millénaire parvienne à la prendre avant eux. Au final, être un exorciste était une vraie course contre la montre. Si le timing n'était pas bon, l'innocence serait perdue et tomberait entre les mains de leur pire ennemi. Et ça, Allen s'était juré que ça n'arriverait pas. Et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils quittèrent le temple en quête d'informations.

-------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, ils furent étonnés de voir qu'il neigeait et que les flocons recouvraient peu à peu la ville sous un épais manteau blanc. Allen se remémora la petite bataille de boules de neige entre Lavi et lui et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'agenouilla un moment et commença à rassembler la poudreuse entre ses doigts pour en faire une boule. Il toisa ensuite son oeuvre avant de la lancer en direction de Lenalee qui l'évita de justesse.

- T'as vraiment pas la main Allen, lâcha une voix.

L'exorciste sursauta et une boule de neige fusa dans sa direction avant de s'écraser contre son visage. Le coupable se mit à rire.

- Désolé, Allen. C'était plus fort que moi.

L'exorciste à l'oeil maudit retira rapidement la poudreuse qui lui gênait la vue et demeura étonné en se retrouvant nez à nez avec...

- Lavi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La même chose que toi. Komui m'a envoyé en renfort. Alors ça avance ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Lenalee en s'approchant.

Lavi s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une tornade de cheveux noirs le heurta de plein fouet. L'exorciste roux gesticula un instant pour retrouver son équilibre, en vain, et il finit le nez dans la poudreuse. Allen éclata de rire. Il avait sa vengeance.

- C'est froid ! s'exclama Lavi en se relevant.

- Je suis désolée. Affreusement désolée. Si désolée. Pardon, pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et...

L'exorciste aux cheveux roux la dévisagea rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'une robe très pâle liée par un ruban de soie noir. Son visage ovale présentait une légère coupure au niveau de la joue droite.

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée ! s'empressa de dire Lavi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'elle lui a tapé dans l'oeil ? songea Allen, dépité.

Lenalee passa une main sur son front, exaspérée par le comportement du futur Bookman.

- Je suis Emi.

- Enchanté Emi, fit Lavi. Je suis...

- Un exorciste ? le coupa-t-elle en fixant du regard la croix de rosaire.

- Ah, je vois que vous êtes au courant.

- Cette croix sur votre vêtement ne ment pas. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que des exorcistes comme vous font ici. Mais ça ne me regarde pas. Non, absolument pas. Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses. Je suis trop curieuse.

Allen l'observa hébété. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à toujours vouloir s'excuser ?

- Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'événements étranges survenus ces derniers temps ? demanda Lenalee, sérieuse.

Emi ficha son regard dans le sien, sembla chercher un instant dans sa mémoire avant de sourire.

- Non.

Allen tomba à la renverse alors qu'une goutte d'eau se formait sur la tempe de Lenalee. Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emi, visiblement amusé.

- Je commence à vraiment vous apprécier mademoiselle.

- Bon, désolé de vous avoir dérangé Emi-san, mais nous avons à faire, lança Allen en tirant le roux par le bras.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne trouva rien à redire et regarda les trois exorcistes s'éloigner en leur faisant un petit signe d'au revoir de la main. " Quelle bande de joyeux larrons ils formaient " ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Vieille ruelle - 20h01 PM**

Elle était là, les genoux ramenés contre elle, le regard vide, tremblante. Au bord du gouffre. Oui, elle était sur le point de sombrer et elle sombrerait certainement si personne ne venait à son aide. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que personne ne viendrait car jamais personne n'était venu pour elle, pour l'aider. Elle avait toujours été seule depuis le début. Ses parents étaient morts d'une maladie mortelle et elle ne se rappelait plus leurs visages. Sans crier gare, les larmes inondèrent ses joues pâles, intarissables.

Une silhouette se découpa soudainement dans la pénombre. L'homme avait un parapluie et souriait.

- Bonjour demoiselle.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle ne l'entendait pas, ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez seule, non ? fit-il, toujours sourire aux lèvres. Il y a un moyen pour ramener vos parents à la vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais cette phrase qu'il venait de lui dire venait de lui redonner un souffle d'espoir. Elle pourrait vraiment faire renaître ses parents et ne plus jamais être seule ? L'idée était attrayante et pourtant elle demeura silencieuse. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas l'écouter. Le comte attendit, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il ne se départit cependant pas de son sourire. Elle ne résisterait pas éternellement à la tentation, il en était persuadé. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

- Al.. Allez vous-en.

Allons bon. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne si vulnérable lui résistait. Le comte se mit à rire.

- Allons, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ? lança une voix froide.

Le comte se retourna lentement, croisant le regard furieux de Kanda.

- Oh, un exorciste ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

Il y eût un chuintement lorsque le katana fut sorti du fourreau. Le kendoka fondit aussitôt sur son adversaire, prêt à l'embrocher. Le comte éclata de rire avant d'ouvrir son parapluie, prenant ainsi son envol.

- Le temps de l'affrontement n'est pas encore venu. Vous êtes si faibles, exorcistes !

Kanda voulut aller à sa poursuite, puis se ravisa. L'ennemi se trouvait hors d'atteinte à présent.

- S'il vous plaît...

Le kendoka se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et son regard se vrilla dans celui de la jeune fille. L'exorciste ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu surpris en constatant que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide extrêmement clair. Ses longs cheveux blonds recouverts de terre et de poussière retombaient lamentablement dans son dos et elle n'était vêtue que de haillons.

- S'il vous plaît... Tuez-moi !

Les yeux de Kanda s'écarquillèrent. Et l'étonnement laissa place à la fureur. Il l'empoigna violemment par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Qu'on la délivre enfin de cette vie, était-ce trop demandé ?

- Les exorcistes sont des destructeurs, non ?! s'emporta l'inconnue.

Kanda lui administra une gifle monumentale en réponse, ce qui la surpris au plus haut point. Jamais personne n'avait osé la frapper, jamais personne avant ne l'avait remarquée, jamais personne avant n'avait fait attention à elle.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, tremblante. Merci."

**A suivre... **


End file.
